coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 579 (29th June 1966)
Plot Elsie is horrified to discover the heavies are here to beat Dennis up. They hold her captive until Dennis arrives back to No.11. Elsie threatens to kill them if they touch Dennis. Ena realises the men are in No.11 and tries to get the menfolk to help the Tanners. Dave refuses to intervene as it'd finish him, while Jed uses the excuse that he's anti-violence. Annie and Ena attack Dave's profession for causing violence. He asks if the Rovers should be closed down because of the existence of rough pubs. Sheila asks Jerry to go somewhere special with her tomorrow. An unsuspecting Dennis walks into an ambush at No.11. Len shames the residents for not aiding the Tanners and goes off to help. Jack agrees and follows suit, horrifying Annie. Elsie tries to fight the heavies off Dennis. She lashes out with a poker and Dennis has to defend her. Jack arrives ahead of Len and removes his glasses before entering the fray. Goaded by Jack, the men lay into him as well but stop when Len turns up, threatens them with a glass bottle and throws £95 on the floor. The heavies take the money and leave. The next morning, Annie brags about Jack's bravery and credits him with saving the day. Dennis makes out that he scared the heavies off. To make sure he gets his money back, Len gives Dennis a job at the yard. Val brings her skirt up with safety pins, at Lucille's suggestion. The factory girls go on an outing to New Brighton and Liverpool. Jerry and Sheila go out to the park. Annie wonders how much Lucille is really earning. Jack refuses to pry. Bet Lynch boasts that she's going out with Jack Benjamin. Sheila leads Jerry to the home of Mrs Sankey, foster mother to a young boy. She tells the stunned Jerry that the baby is her son, Danny Crossley. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Denise Bolton - Valerie Greaves *Cilla Christie - Cleo Sylvestre *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Sid - Robert Fyfe *Geordie - Donald Oliver *Mrs. Sankey - Joan Sutton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Park *Unknown street Notes *The credits are played over location footage of an unknown street. All the location scenes in this episode were on film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A hard future faces Dennis, and Sheila's past catches her up *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,750,000 homes (4th place). Category:1966 episodes